Hard masks are used as etch stop layers in semiconductor processing. Ashable hard masks have a chemical composition that allows them to be removed by a technique referred to as ashing once they have served their purpose. An ashable hard mask is generally composed of carbon & hydrogen with trace amount of one or more dopants (e.g., nitrogen, fluorine, boron, silicon). The bonding structure in these hard masks can vary from sp2 (graphite-like) to sp3 (diamond-like) or a combination of both, depending on the deposition conditions. In a typical application, after etching the hard mask has served its purpose and must be removed from the underlying layer. This is generally accomplished, at least in part, by ashing, also referred to as plasma ashing or dry stripping.